Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment or space. Typically, near-eye displays are worn by users to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. Augmented reality is also referred to as mixed reality. Near-eye displays may use a combination of optics and stereopsis to focus virtual object imagery within the space at a fixed distance. The space may be a room or the outside world as a user walks down the street. The user's field of view and, specifically what he or she is looking at, keeps changing with eye and head movements. How virtual objects are selected for display and how they are displayed within a user field of view can be the difference between visual discomfort and distracting images marking a user experience and a user experience of seamless integration of virtual objects with real objects.